Flexible containers such as containers made of fabric or mesh material are usually formed from a single sheet of material which is folded to define edges and then sealed along those edges. Normally, one edge is left unsealed through which material can be inserted into the container whereafter that edge is also sealed. This process however is cumbersome and does not easily lend itself to inexpensive manufacture of such containers.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for manufacturing flexible containers which may overcome the abovementioned disadvantages.